I See Witch People
by clevershadowminx
Summary: Cole Sear now has a white lighter, that is also the daughter of a witch, sent to make sure that he stays on the right track and uses his gift for good. He however is convinced he doesn't need her. Keep in mind that this is a sixth sense/charmed x-over.
1. Just Another Ghost

Chapter One

Cole sensed the spirit right away as the temperature dropped suddenly and he could once again see his own breath. He started to shiver.

_Relax damn it. I've been helping the dead for 7 years now. All it wants is help. So why am I still so scared?_

"For the last time I'm not dead!" said Bella as loud as she could without waking Cole's Mom.

After a few moments of silence Cole spoke. "Then why are you here? Only dead people ask for my help."

"For the love of…I don't need your help. I'm here to watch over you, make sure you don't fall in with the wrong crowd, use your gift for evil, blah blah blah…"

_Oh suddenly after 7 years of helping ghosts they send someone to watch over me._

"How the hell would I use my powers for evil?"

"I don't know! Ask the elders."

"The who?"

"The elders. They are all knowing." She laughs, "Yeah… all knowing my ass, but I can ask them for you anyway."

"Um… no that's okay."

_Maybe she's dead and doesn't know it._

"For the last time I'm not dead!"

"Then what are… whoa, wait, did you just read my thoughts?"

"No! …okay yeah, yeah I did."

_Way weird how did she do that? She's obviously not dead. But…what is she?_

"I am the daughter of a Halliwell. Paige Halliwell to be exact. She is a famous witch in the magical community. She and her two older sisters form the charmed ones. Of course you probably don't know this seeing as you just see dead people."

_Just see dead people?!?_

"I get all my powers from that line of witches" Bella continues ignoring his thought. "Paige is also a white lighter as well as being a witch so I am too. Half mortal, one fourth witch, one fourth white lighter."

"Okay…what is a white lighter?"

"Oh sorry duh. A white lighter is a magical paragon of good who is to protect and watch over witches and future white lighters."

"Alright I think I understand but where do I fit into all of this?"

"You are my charge. I am here to watch over you."

"So if you not dead then why did the temperature suddenly drop?"

"Your heater is broken dumb ass"


	2. Stupid School

Chapter Two

_A guardian. Why the hell do I need a guardian? I've been doing just fine on my own. And just how was I supposed to know that she wasn't dead.  
_  
He saddens quite obviously.

_In fact no one has every really paid much attention to me that wasn't dead. Dr. Crowe was dead and so are all of the people I have helped. I never get to get close to them because they all move on so quickly. The only living friend I have is my mom…  
_  
"Cole!" His mom shouted from the laundry room. "Hurry. You're going to miss the bus. Do you want to be late for your first day of sophomore year?"

"Hold on. I'm almost ready."

_Do I really even need a guardian?  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Halliwell manor Piper, the oldest sister, is preparing breakfast.

"Bella! Do you want jelly on your toast or just butter."

"Jelly please."

Paige opens Bella's door as she's getting ready.

"Honestly you've got to move quicker or you're not even going to have time for breakfast."

"Yeah I know mom."

Piper still in the kitchen yells "Magic school waits for no one."

Bella softly chuckles. After finishing getting dressed she bolts down the stairs, and grabs her toast from Piper.

"Thanks Piper, bye."

"Have fun at school."

_Ha. Fun. Yeah right. Like today could be any fun. I got like no sleep last night trying to get Cole to realize he needs a white lighter around to keep him out of trouble.  
_  
Bella then runs back up the stairs to get to the entrance to magic school.

"Bye Mom. See you later."

"Love you. Have a good day."

"Hello class. My name is Mary Smith and I will be teaching magic history this year. I hope you all paid attention last year. "

Murmurs from class.

"Because today I will be starting class off with a pop quiz." She continued.

Bella and the rest of the class groan.

"Don't tell me you all are afraid of a little pop quiz to start off the year. What doesn't kill you will make you stronger I always say."

_Oh boy another nut job. As if I don't have enough of these to deal with in the mortal realm.  
_  
"And yes class this will count for a grade." Miss Smith starts to pass out the tests, and eventually gets one to Bella who is sitting in the back with her cousin, Ashleigh, who was Phoebe's daughter.

Bella looks down at the test in front of her and groans.

"Something the matter Miss Halliwell?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

_Ashleigh! I don't remember any of this._

Me neither.

Oh well… I hope wherever Cole is he's having a better time then we are.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey freak" Some bully said as he came over to be cruel to Cole.

"Not now".

_You'd think they'd learn to leave me alone after middle school but no, they keep on bothering me right on through High School._

Cole takes out his sandwich and attempts to take a bit out of it.

"Hey I was talking to you."

"Leave me alone."

The bully takes the sandwich out of Cole's hands, takes a bit out of it then throws it on the ground.

_Are you kidding me? Now what do I eat?_

"Hey he said to leave him alone."


	3. How'd She Do That

Chapter Three

"Bella?"

"Who's Bella? Is she your freakish girlfriend? Wait you're too much of a freak to have even a freak girlfriend."

Then the bully laughed at his own retarded joke.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's, well…" Cole paused

_Well I can't say she's my white lighter. What do I call her?_

_Your friend maybe._

_Hey how did you do that?_

_It's called telepathy weirdo. Not only can I read your thoughts but I can insert mine into your head. It's like talking, except silent._

"She's just a friend."

"I don't believe she even likes you at all. How would a freak such as your self even get friends?"

"Okay" Bella announced, as she started to walk towards him. "This has gone way too far. I've already told you once. Leave him alone."

"What the hell can you do about it? You're just a sissy girl."

"You want to bet on it?"

"Bring it."

"All right but you asked for it."

By this point Bella was only a couple of steps away from him. She revved her arm back quickly and punched him with the added strength of her telekinesis. He fell over backwards doubling over in pain.

"That's what I can do about it."

"H-how did you do that?" Questioned Cole.

"Telekinesis." Seeing the look of confusion on his face. "I'll explain later, but right now I have to bolt or I am going to be late for potions."

_Not that it'd be a crime if I missed that class seeing as I make vanquishing potions 24/7._

"Well my mom won't be home tonight. Can you meet me at my house at 6:30ish so you can explain everything?"

"Yeah, I think so. See you then."

Back at magic school Bella is almost finished with her potion.

"Just one more ingredient and… there finished."

"Well done Miss Halliwell. You've finished early so you may go home." The potions Professor told her.

"Thanks." She said then proceeded to orb out of the class room.

Back at the manor, Piper is making dinner, and Paige is making a potion.

"Hey mom, Piper." She said as she entered the kitchen. "Mom your not supposed to have to make potions any more."

"I know but this one is important."

"What's it for?"

"Upper level demon"

"Another one? Shouldn't Wyatt and Chris be handling that?"

"They are busy vanquishing a succubus."

"Here I'll get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally mom. You shouldn't have to do this stuff anymore. You are a retired witch. Now act like one, or you'll be a stressed one."

Paige takes the potion and orbs to the attic to scry for the demon. After she leaves a letter appears on the counter in front of Piper.

"Hey it's addressed to the Parents of Bella Halliwell. Paige, I think it's for you."

"Oh boy. What did she do this time? It's only the first day and I'm already getting letters from the school."

"Oh demon. Come out, come out wherever you are."

Bella scans the ally.

_Yuck. Why can't demons hide in nice, clean places?_

Suddenly the demon shimmers behind her and tries to attack her. She turns around and throws the potion.

"Gotcha!"

_Glad that's over with._

She orbs home.

"Bella!"

"Yes mother dearest?"

"Don't try to butter me up. Why did you get an "F" on today's magical history test? I'd think you would know all of this already. I mean we have the book of shadows in our house…"

"Mom the questions are so hard? This new lady is an eccentric weirdo. She expects me to know things I didn't even learn last year and…" Looks down at watch. "Oh shit. It's 6:45. I have to go."

"But wait we have to…" Bella orbs out. "Talk" Paige sighs.


End file.
